Guess Who
by holyfanfictionbatman
Summary: Requested One Shot crossing Sky High and Teen Titans. Warren Peace's thoughts on the five new students attending Sky High in his Senior Year before their powers are judged. Implied Slash, need at least cursory knowledge of Sky High to understand.


Hey! this is HolyfanfictionBatman! Touch of the Wind wanted me to write down this one-shot...It crosses over Sky High and Teen Titans. It takes place two years after Sky High, and I'm making Warren a year older than Will and Layla, that means he's a senior in this story instead of a Junior along with the rest of them. Another note is that I'm making any Superheros connected with the Justice League part of a different Superhero community. I'm sorry if that may confuse people...but I think i've got it explained pretty well in the story. This is told from Warren Peace's point of view, and he doesn't know their names, so they'll only be described by their physical features and by the end you should be able to guess which Titan is which.

I rated it K+ 'cause I don't think it needs to be 'T'...if it does however would you please tell me and I will change it.

I named it 'Guess Who' 'cause despite how easy it is to tell I want you to guess which Titan Warren is 'with' at the end of the thing. And since he himself doesn't know him its his thing to guess. I might make a sequal, but my other story 'Woes of Chocolate' will always take more importance over continueing the story in here. Sorry for those of you that might like this one better. With that said and done, go ahead and read!

-------

Warren Peace sat with his friends Will and Layla on the bleachers in the Gymnasium. It was already a week into the school year and so far things sucked. The sidekicks had been given more equality in the school, but that didn't mean that the same thing had happened outside of class.

In their freshmen year when Will, Layla, Warren and a couple of others had beaten Royal Pain things had been great, all of the students had respected each other, most of the time anyway, but once Spring break rolled around the social groups pretty much went back to normal. The sidekicks had better classrooms and subjects now, but it just wasn't the same.

The seniors stayed in their year's social groups for the most part, occasionally mixing with the juniors as Warren had done. The juniors stayed in their social groups, only occasionally mixing with the seniors, but the Sophomores and Freshmen? Well lets just say they had yet to learn how different and similar it was two years ago. Basically, the school was a mess.

Warren leaned forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands fisted beneath his chin holding his head up. His stare was currently directed at the five new kids that were starting this year. All juniors but Cyber genetic teen and the Goth-like one, they were supposedly going to be seniors.

They (the juniors and seniors of Sky High) had been told before school started to go to the Gym where an announcement would be made. Turns out that they were now housing five real-life teenaged superheroes. They belonged to a different Superhero community than the one that they themselves belonged to. A more elite one you might call it, solving problems on a Galaxy wide scale instead of the local and occasionally worldly one. These people made a name for themselves on their own will to do so, accidentally most of the time.

It would be intriguing to know more. After all, he and the students in general didn't hear much about the Superheroes outside of the ones that attend or had attended 'Sky High' outside of the occasional name dropped here or there.

He studied each of the teens sitting on the bench, waiting for the impromptu 'Power Placement' test. The smallest one was a little green kid, his hands were gripping the bench and his eyes were wide. _'Excited._

The next was a red haired girl who seemed to be floating above the ground, her hands were spread out around her and she was spinning in circles trying to take everything in. Her other friends seemed to be looking at her in amusement as she exclaimed her feelings to the world._ 'Innocent.' _

His eyes skipped to the end of the bench, drawn by a small glint in his eye. Half human, half robot. A Cyborg. _'Probably his superhero name too.'_ He thought with a smirk. He seemed to pull of the school jock-type personage. His build certainly that of a football player. He didn't seem like he entirely wanted to be here though. _'Wary._' He looked to the Cyborg's left.

A Goth girl_. 'Awesome.' _He thought sarcastically with a grin, if he hadn't come out last year Layla probably would've tried her hand at match making once again. Not that he didn't mind the help getting a date...he just minded the help. Her last try had been disastrous. Looking back at the Goth girl he couldn't help but wonder if she was really a hero. You never really knew with those kinds of people...just look at him. If he didn't know any better he would say he was going to turn to the dark side at any moment. He looked again at the plumb haired girl. She was taking everything surrounding her in through narrowed eyes and she had a clenched jaw. _'Tense'_

He looked to the male in the middle. He wore a mask. Obviously not very trusting. His shirt was red, and his jeans were tight. He looked uncomfortable in his clothes, as though not used to wearing them, in fact all of the teens looked that way, except for the Cyborg who was just covered by the mechanics themselves.

He turned his attention back to the male in the middle. He sat straight in his seat, his eyes darting to the corners of the room, the few windows, the two sets of doors, and then every single person in the room, his eyes had a calculating gleam, almost as though he was trying to guess their powers from where he was sitting by their hair color, eye color and the clothes on their backs. Their eyes locked.

He didn't know how he knew, but he ..._knew..._that those eyes were looking directly into his own. He took one last look at the teen, this time LOOKING at him instead of just calculating what he was going to be like. There was only one word to describe what he saw. '_Hot.'_

_---------------------_

_Well that's it folks. I hoped you liked it. Its my first one-shot that actually seems like a one-shot. So I really want your thoughts! _


End file.
